la belle et le rebel
by RAFstyleproject
Summary: Connor décides de profiter de l'absence de ses cousins pour leur faire une petite surprise...l'amour,lui,décide de lui en faire une à son tour.Parfois,enfreindre les lois peux s'avérer utile...


**Un petit One-shot qui ne cessait de hanter mes nuits en me sussurant à l'oreil "écrit le,écrit le...".Alors forcement ,j'ai craqué!Et serieusement,ils ne sont pas mignon tout les deux?**

Connor Alatir observait le bungalow d'Aphrodite. Il regarda à gauche, puis à droite .Le champ était libre. Quel lâche ce Travis ,ce dernier préférait regarder la final du match de baseball dans le réfectoire ,en présence de tous les autres pensionnaires, plutôt que de profiter de leur absence et leur laisser une petite surprise à leur retour. Bien sûr, il avait demander à ses autres demi-frères et sœurs de l'accompagner, aucun, ils voulaient tous regarder le match "C'est la finale mec, avait-ils dit, elle sera unique au monde, les Yankees face aux Dodgers, la côte est contre la côte ouest". Chris Rodriguez au moins ne voulait pas voir ce match, d'ailleurs, lorsque ce dernier lui avait dit non pour le match, Connor c'était sentit rassuré, enfin jusqu'à que Chris ajoute" j'ai prévu d'aller sur la plage avec Clarisse...et t'as pas intérêt à nous faire chier!". Et maintenant il était seul, devant le bungalow d'Aphrodite, une bombe de peinture verte à la main, une autre de mousse a raser dans l'autre. Il s'approcha à petit pas ,regarda par la fenêtre pour être sûr d'être seul, et entra. Parfait, sauf cette odeur de parfum de marque qui lui irritait la gorge, mais à part ça, tout était parfait.

Alors qu'il s'amusait à pulvériser les murs de peintures ,il n'entendit pas la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir:

"-Qu'est-ce que...

-hein? Il sursautât et fit face à Drew l'ancienne conseillère du bungalow d'Aphrodite.

-Connor !Qu'est-ce que tu fout?!

-Je peux tout t'expliquer!

-Vas -y

-Non j'te promets...Attends vas-y quoi?

-Et bah explique, je t'écoute, justifie toi?"

Il ouvra la bouche mais ne trouva rien à dire, cette peste l'avait coincé.

"-D'accord je suppose que tu vas me dénoncer...

-Et bien...elle regardai le lit d'une de ses sœurs d'un air sournois"

Une demi-heure plus tard, nos deux fauteurs de troubles venaient de sortir du bungalow en se tenant le ventre tellement ils rillaient:

"-Merci, fit-elle, Piper ne risque pas de l'oublier celle-là.

-Ouai , et t'as pas intérêt à en parler

-T'inquiètes

-Bon, ils nous restent deux heures à tuer, avant le couvre-feu...T'as quelque-chose de prévu?

-Non, j'aimes pas le base-ball et...je pense pas être la bienvenue là-bas.

-Ça te dit de faire le mur?"

Drew lui lança disant "t'es sérieux là?" avant d'accepter.

* * *

Voilà, en un quart d'heure, après avoir emprunter la voie des airs grâce aux pégases, ils se retrouvaient dans une petite ville , à laquelle il était impossible de mettre un nom (en vérité, à cause de leur dyslexie, ils avaient été incapable de lire le panneau).

Drew était ébahit, elle n'était jamais sorti de la colonie depuis qu'elle y vivait, sauf bien-sûr la foie ou ils fallait combattre dans Manhattan, mais ça, ça ne comptait pas...

Connor, lui, connaissait bien les lieux, il avait l'habitude d'y aller avec Travis, il adorait cet endroit, ces petites maisons de toutes les couleurs (leur carreaux n'étaient pas très solide, Connor en avait fait les frais en y jetant une pierre un jour),il aimait ses lieux de commerces tel que les épiceries où boulangeries, il n'y avait aucune caméra, et la tentation était élevée, jamais il ne s'était fait attraper, c'était un voleur dans l'âme.

Alors qu'ils passaient devant une rue tout en couleur qui leur semblait animée, ils décidèrent de s'y aventurer. De la lumière, des magasins ouverts, des restaurants, de la musique, tout y était:

"-Tu veux une glace? lui demandât Connor en repérant un glacier à quelque mètres

- On n'a pas d'argent.

-Si, regarde"

Il repartit à reculons slalomant entre les gens, récupérant leur porte monnaies par-ci par-là, tout en esquivant les bousculades pour éviter de se faire remarquer ,ses mains, aussi rapide qu'un éclair se faisaient toutes légères pour ne pas se faire sentir. Il mit exactement Cinq minutes pour récupérer une somme plutôt élevé pour un pickpocket.

"T'es génial !" lui fit Drew en se jetant dans ses bras .Elle se reprit très vite, le rouge aux joues et se dirigeât précipitamment vers le glacier. Connor la suivit de suite.

Elle prit une glace parfum vanille, il en prit une à la pistache.

"Regarde" lui fit-il en lui montrant une boîte nuit branchée où une longue queue en dépassait.

"-Travis et moi on a jamais réussi à entrer, les seules fenêtres ouvrables sans les briser sont dans les toilettes, et elles ne sont pas assez grande pour pouvoir passer, il n'y a qu'une seule entrée ,et y'à toujours un videur qui la garde ,il nous à jamais laisser entrer .C'est le défi de tous les Hermes d'y entrer ,aucun n'a réussi.

"-Ah parce que t'es pas le seul à faire le mur?

-Bien sûr que non ! Tous les Hermes le font. Je crois que t'es la seule qui ne soit pas du bungalow à t'être aventurée ici

-Et qu'est ce qu'elle a de si particulier cette boîte?

-Bah ,on aimerait bien le savoir...

-Laisse-moi faire cette fois (elle lui prit la main),suit moi"

Ils se dirigèrent à l'entrée, tandis que Drew s'arréta, Connor continua à marcher

"-Tu vas où?

-La queue c'est là-bas tout au bout

-Non, j'ai mieu comme idée-elle tapotta l'épaule du videur-

-Quoi! Grommelat-il, la queue c'est de l'autre côté

-Non pas du tout, répondit-elle, vous allez nous laissez entrer maintenant , sans attendre"

Pour Connor c'était fichu, jusqu'à que le videur leur laisse la voie libre.

"-Impossible...Soufflat-il sans s'en rendre compte, il allait entrer, pour la première fois...il allait être le premier Hermes à y entrer...

-Bon, t'attends l'apocalypse ou quoi? Drew lui attrapa la main et l'attira à l'intérieur"

C'était génial, la musique à fond, la piste de danse était énorme, les filles n'étaient pas mal non plus (mais il n'y prêtait aucune attention)...Sans attendre, il se ruat sur la piste de danse , entrainant la fille d'Aphrodite avec lançait des regards noirs à tout homme qui osait s'approchait de sa partenaire, mais evidemment,il ne s'en rendait pas compte. C'était l'un des plus beau moment de sa vie, même si cela n'avait duré qu'une heure. Une heure… Et c'est là qu'il se souvint du couvre-feu.

-Drew ! Vient on en retard !

Ils partirent en courant en direction de leur point de départ , là où les pégases attendaient sagement. Ils montèrent dessus à la hâte, et c'est en quelque minutes qu'ils atterrirent à l'écurie.

Connor accepta de la raccompagner à son bungalow :

« -Merci, fit elle en chuchotant la main sur la poignée de la porte

-Pas de quoi…Tu n'as pas peur que Piper découvre que c'est toi qui à…

-Oh, elle doit déjà le savoir à l'heure qu'il est et…honnêtement, j'men contrefout. »

Connor lui fit un de ses sourires sournois :

« -Je supposes que…Tu vas en parler à tout le monde, de ta fameuse entrée dans cette boîte…

-Non…Ils peuvent attendre un peu ,et j'aimerai bien y retourner un de ces quatre ,avec toi…Juste avec toi.

-Moi aussi. »

Elle se mit alors sur la pointe des pieds et lui déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres. C'était un petit smack de rien du tout, mais il était sincère, et il voulait clairement dire que ce n'était pas le dernier.

**C'est finit,en esperant que l'histoire vous a plut**

**Mettez des commentaires please**!


End file.
